plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seedling
225px |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Kabloom |ability = Start of Turn: This transforms into a random Plant that costs 6 or less. |flavor text = It's the tiny seed of a... nobody actually knows. |tribe = Seed Plant}} Seedling is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability transforms it into a random plant that costs 6 or less at the start of the next turn. Its closest zombie counterpart is Mystery Egg. Origins It is based on a seedling, a young plant sporophyte developing out of a plant embryo from a seed. Its description references its ability to turn into a random plant. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Seed Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of Turn:' This transforms into a random Plant that costs 6 or less. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description It's the tiny seed of a... nobody actually knows. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Plants transformed from Seedling now activate their "When played" abilities if they have one. Strategies With Using Seedling is a slightly risky move, as even though it has the ability to transform into powerful plants like Super-Phat Beets or even legendary plants like Three-Headed Chomper, it can also transform into a weak or useless plant, like or even into itself, or a plant that doesn't synergize well with your deck, like The Podfather in a non-pea based deck. Make sure to protect Seedling while it is on the field with plants that have the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, such as Shellery, since if taken out by a zombie, Seedling will not be able to transform into anything, wasting 2 sun and a potential free plant. If possible, play this card in the earlier turns, as less dangerous zombie fighters will appear due to the low number of brains the zombie hero may have, especially if the zombie hero has 0 brains and if any of the lanes are freely open. However, the player will still need to rely on luck on whether it will survive, as a zombie trick can easily destroy this. The player can use tricks such as Fertilize to increase the health of Seedling, however, its health boost will not affect the plant it transforms into. Therefore, boosting tricks are not recommended, even if necessary, as the boost will be lost when it transforms. Very rarely, Seedling may transform into Brainana. If that happens, the zombie hero will lose all their brains which not only prevents them from playing tricks, but also makes them unable to play zombie fighters. In that case, the plant hero should apply maximum brute force against the zombie hero's fighters as the zombie hero cannot replace any casualties suffered before the next turn, giving the player a chance to greatly weaken their opponent's defense. However, keep in mind that Swabbie can still be played since he naturally costs 0 , while , Gargologist, and Zombology Teacher can lower the cost of zombies or tricks if there are enough of them on the field, Tricksters can have their cost lowered to 0 if the opponent has played enough tricks, some cards Conjured by Dr. Spacetime, Cosmic Sports Star and Cheese Cutter can have their cost lowered to 0 due to their abilities, and finally, Terror-Former 10,000 can lower the cost of every 1 card in the zombie hero's hand to 0 if it has been played, making these aforementioned cards the only cards that can be played during this rare event. Seedling also synergizes well with Muscle Sprout as it boosts Muscle Sprout not only by itself, but also by the plant it transforms into. However, only Captain Combustible can primarily do this. It can also activate Astro-Shroom's ability twice when it transforms, doing 2 free damage to the zombie hero. Usually, the AI in single player missions will never target this with zombies or tricks unless it blocks the way for a zombie, so playing Seedling may be a good idea to possibly get a strong plant. Against Due to its low amount of health, you can simply use any low-cost zombie to destroy it, or cheap tricks such as Bungee Plumber or Rolling Stone. Take advantage of its low health with Frenzy zombies, such as Smashing Gargantuar, since they should be able to destroy the Seedling in one attack, which allows them to attack again, damaging anything behind it. If you do not know when will it be played, simply use tricks that spawn zombies like Beam Me Up, direct damage cards such as Conga Zombie, or moving cards like Sumo Wrestler. Gallery Trivia *A Seedling can turn into another Seedling as it costs less than 6 sun. **However, that Seedling will still be able to transform into another plant normally, so this has no adverse effects except for making it take an extra turn for the Seedling's ability to actually do something. However, the Seedling can also turn to another Seedling again. **If this happens, that third Seedling retains an equal chance to turn into yet another Seedling and this applies to every subsequent Seedling, meaning the "repeating Seedlings" process can potentially go on forever. **However, the chance of it happening is beyond extremely small due to the very large amount of plants that cost 6 sun or less in the game. *Prior to update 1.12.16, viewing Seedling's stats during the "Fight!" phase would allow the player to see what it is transforming into, before it begins its animation to do so. *In AI battles, a player can tell whether or not something is going to be done to Seedling by tapping it and seeing if it transforms into a plant or not. If Seedling does not show what plant it transforms to, that means Seedling is bound to be destroyed. *If it transforms into a plant with a "When played" ability, one will only see the end of the ability animation as the ability's animation will start before the Seedling has completed the transformation, causing the beginning to become hidden by Seedling's transformation animation. *It, Mirror-Nut, and all fire off the same projectile when attacking (A rainbow beam). **Formerly, its attack was firing a shockwave, in similarity to the one in Dandy Lion King's attack. See also *Portal Technician Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Seed cards